


Slip into the Water

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Held Down, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim and Spock have post-mission life affirming shower sex. PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



Jim once asked if Spock minded if they shared the same bathroom.

Surprisingly, Spock was nonplussed. “It is routine for Vulcan to share a bath to preserve water. However, If you have any concern---”

“I have been in the military for too long to have fake modesty, “ Jim shook his head and smiled, “Despite what the tabloids think, a communal shower really is the last place you think about a tryst.”

“Very well, Captain.”

Famous last words, Jim thought, moaning and shouting when Spock pinned him against the wall, thrusted into him and filled him to the utmost. “More! Harder!”

_“You require rest, Captain, as per the Doctor’s order,” Spock said when Jim was finally released into their quarter._

_Jim looked through his eyelashes. “It you’re worried about my health, maybe we should shower together. Me being so weak after all.”_

In retrospect, Jim might have flirted too hard, but back in the freezing jail, it was what got him through the shiver, hunger and pain. He braced his hands against the wall when Spock thrust into him again, pushed back when Spock withdrew, and tilted his head towards Spock.

Spock got the hint and kissed him, his tongue conquering at the same ruthless speed, and only let him go when Jim panted for air.

Jim tried to release his hands to touch Spock - he needed more skin, more- but Spock pressed him harder, rendering him immobile. Jim’s heartbeat quickened and his mouth dried up at Spock’s display or strength. He was painfully hard now, but his erection was trapped against the wall. Spock ignored his whining, only driving harder into him, biting and marking him with his mouth and hands.

 _No wrap around for me the next day_ , Jim thought, when Spock bit just under his shoulder hard enough to bruise. _Yes, use me._ Sometimes they have slow and tender sex, when Spock broke Jim with his gentle caress and kiss, but this passionate rutting was great too, though he couldn’t hold on now----

His sight whited out when he came, and Spock put his hand against his face and initiated a meld. Heat, desire and love erupted inside both of them, and he came inside Jim.

Jim’s legs slumped against the wall, liquid dripping along his thighs. Spock held him up, and kissing him gently. Jim kissed back, leaning against Spock when Spock cleaned him up, dried Jim off with a warm towel and brought them to the bed. He closed his eyes when he felt Spock lightly touching the marks he left on Jim.

“These will leave marks,” Spock said, with an unspoken apology.

“It’s alright,” Jim smiled. “It’s traditional for hot post-mission life affirming sex, and both we know I’m a great advocate for traditions.”

Spock snorted, though he would deny if Jim confronted him. Jim pulled Spock into his arms and whispered, "Love you."

Without words, Spock sent his regard and love through their skin contact. Jim smiled again. He spent too many nights trapped there, jerked awake from dream like that. Now he was finally home again


End file.
